


Пятнадцать минут

by dragons_and_ibuprofen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_ibuprofen/pseuds/dragons_and_ibuprofen
Summary: Иногда хочется, чтобы о любимом человеке забыли все





	

**Author's Note:**

> Минутка шипперской слабости, а так "они сделаны из стали и трахаются исключительно в доспехах".

Гаррус пил воду из бутылки, когда на уни-инструменте загорелся значок входящего сообщения. От неожиданности он фыркнул и облился. И тут же схватился за уни-инструмент, который перед этим положил на стол.

Он ждал вестей от отца и сестры, и уже весь извелся — места себе не находил. Скрывать свое беспокойсиво от окружающих было непросто, от Шепард — невозможно. Она жалела его, старалась поддержать, а ему становилось тошно от самого себя.

Ей самой было тяжело. Непонятно, как она вообще могла нормально жить с таким грузом. И как могла работать сутками напролет, забывая про сон и элементарные физиологические потребности.

Сейчас ее вообще нельзя было грузить никакими посторонними проблемами.

Сообщение пришло от нее:

Зайди ко мне через пятнадцать минут.

Гаррус засек ровно тринадцать минут. Потом неспеша допил воду. У него впереди было много времени и он вполне мог вернуться к недоделанному отчету для Примарха. Если бы захотел. Но нет, тринадцать минут он просидел неподвижно, разглядывая мерцающий экран терминала. Путь до ее каюты занимал сорок секунд. Минуту двадцать он простоит под дверью. Вдруг понадобится ей раньше.

***

Гаррус опоздал. Надо было не выжидать положенное время, а прийти раньше на минуту или на две. А может на пять.

Шепард не дождалась его, уснула. Вырубилась прямо на диване, откинувшись на спинку и запрокинув голову. Под ее расслабленной рукой лежал планшет. Шепард дышала тихо и размеренно.

Гаррус застыл. Потом негромко окликнул ее по имени. Никакой реакции. Потряс за плечо. Без изменений.

Сейчас особенно было заметно, что черты лица у нее заострились, а под глазами залегли жуткие черные тени. Выглядела она бледнее, чем обычно — даже губы были светлыми, обескровленными. Под тонкой кожей на шее выделялись натянутые жилы. Гаррус словно увидел ее внутренний каркас, свитый из металлических тросов и самой прочной проволки. Каркас, прикрытый плотью и обтянутый кожей.

Он прошел вглубь каюты к идеально застеленной кровати. Откинул край покрывала.

Потом вернулся к Шепард и опустился перед ней на колени.

Дело, ради которого она его сюда вызвала, могло и подождать. Пусть даже он потом получит от нее за своеволие.

Гаррус быстро распустил шнуровку и снял с нее ботинки. Ноги у нее были ледяными. Он принялся осторожно растирать ей ступни, гадая, как далеко сможет улететь, если она проснется и отвесит ему пинка.

Но Шепард даже не шевельнулась. Наверное, сейчас она бы не проснулась даже от выстрела "Таникса" над головой.

Когда ее ноги немного потеплели, он поднялся. Затем осторожно подхватив ее на руки, и отнес в кровать. Уложил на спину, расстегнул тугой пояс брюк и форменную куртку. Укрыл покрывалом по грудь.

Взгляд остановился на ее уни-инструменте. Гаррус помедлил немного, борясь с желанием отключить его совсем.

Нельзя. Не положено. Она должна была все время оставаться на связи.

Он присел на край кровати. Накрыл ее левую руку своей.

Сейчас ему хотелось, чтобы о ней все забыли на час.

Или на полчаса.

Или даже на пятнадцать минут.

Все, кроме него.


End file.
